1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voice information service system, more particularly to a voice information service system utilizing approximately matched input character string and key word which are constituted by an access code corresponding to a desired specific character by combining DTMF (dual tone multi-frequency) signals to provide various vocal information services by means of a telephone, and an approximate matching method thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, when the user wants to research detailed information upon and/or after accessing a desired service in a voice information service system, a voice information service system has problems because an exact service number or an item name number must be inputted therein in a precise order, or a corresponding service name or an item name must be precisely inputted therein in order to obtain desired voice information service therefrom. For example, when a service for identifying a present stock quotation is requested by utilizing a telephone through the voice information service system, a desired service number or service name such as "stock market quote", must be exactly inputted therein. Otherwise, the desired service name and the service number must be authenticated by the system user to obtain a desired service.
In order to resolve the above problems, one object of the invention is to provide access to a voice information service system in which a desired specific character is inputted by selecting two buttons from among the number of buttons of a touch-tone type telephone and pressing them in a given sequence, thereby obtaining the desired service in the form of a vocal output.
Another object of the invention is to provide a voice information service system for inputting a continuous character string without making a distinction between component words, thereby providing a desired service through a touch-tone type telephone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for approximately matching an input character string with a key word in the vocal information service system.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.